Children Unchecked
by nekonekodesu 3
Summary: Que sucede cuando tus hijos son unos mafiosos con futuro y deciden venderte a tu jefe a cambio de caramelos? Pregúntenle a la pobre Juvia, su mejor amiga está loca, su hijo sueña con comerse todos los dulces del mundo y su hija en vez de soñar con príncipes sueña con ser la villana de una historia.


Observe por milésima vez como dormían mis pequeños ángeles, sonríe levemente al ver que Aqua comenzó a patear a Silver, cerré levemente la puerta asegurándome que entre un poco de luz en la habitación.

Me llamo Juvia Loxar y tengo gemelos, Silver Loxar y Aqua Loxar, ellos son fruto de una noche en un bar con el corazón roto, al principio me fue muy difícil ser madre soltera pero es hermoso ver como poco a poco van creciendo, sus sonrisas y cada vez que me hacen reír a carcajadas no tienen precio.

Trabajo como secretaria en la gran Empresa de Fairy Tail, tengo una vida que realmente amo, mis pequeños ya tienen cuatro años y no me causan tantos problemas, tengo el apoyo de mis mejores amigas ya que no tengo familia.

Lavo los trastos mientras pienso en todo lo que me ha pasado, no puedo recordar el nombre del chico que es el padre de mis hijos, esa noche descubrí que mi novio me era infiel con mi compañera de habitación, decepcionada me fui a un bar a beber y tome más de la cuenta, desperté en una cama totalmente desconocida y tan solo recuerdo el cabello negro que tenia aquel chico, meses después me entere que estaba embarazada.

.- Mami puedo tomar leche? Aqua se refregaba los ojos mientras abrazaba fuertemente su unicornio de colores, el cabello de mis gemelos lo sacaron de su padre tan negro como la noche pero heredaron mis ojos azules también mi cabello ondulado.

.- Aqua es muy tarde, te puede doler el estomago, vamos a dormir. La tomo en brazos y la recuesto en su cama, Silver tiene un sueño profundo que realmente envidio debe haberlo sacado de su padre ya que mi sueño es muy ligero me despierta hasta una mosca.

Al despertar estaba entre dos pequeños que babearon todo mi costado, me levanto a preparar el desayuno mientras ellos se visten.

Silver entra corriendo a la sala su ropa esta al revés y sonrió mientras me acerco a vestirlo.

.- Sil que quieres desayunar?

.- Chocolate, mucho chocolate. Lo miro con desaprobación para luego ceder.

.- Aqua te lavaste las manos?

.- Si…

.- Aqua?

.- Es que estoy en un experimento, leí en una revista que si no te lavas las manos en días se ponen muy sucias y yo quiero tener un poder y el de la suciedad me pareció bien. Suspire pensando en lo normales que eran mis hijos, mi hija no soñaba con princesas y el color rosa, amaba los unicornios y los villanos de las historias. Silver era otro cuento.

.- Lo único que conseguirás es enfermarte ve a lavarte las manos ahora mismo Aqua ya hemos hablado de esto, Silver deja de comerte todo el chocolate de Aqua y come el tuyo. Silver tenía una fascinación por la cocina y la comida, sobre todo los dulces Aqua igual amaba la cocina pero Silver era un extremo, Claro que con cocinar me refiero a que el lee la receta y me ayuda con los ingredientes.

Terminamos de comer y los llevo a la guardería, son bastante listos y ya saben leer y aun no entran a la escuela, me voy directa a mi trabajo, estoy ahorrando para comprar un auto asi que por ahora el metro es lo único que tengo.

Llego y saludo a todos en la oficina, me acerco a mi sexy jefe quien lee los papeles que le deje ayer.

.- Buenos días Señor Fullbuster.

.- Buenos días Señorita Loxar como se encuentra hoy? Tengo veintiséis años y estoy loca por mi jefe pero sé que no debo mesclar las cosas, esto es trabajo nada más.

.- Bien señor Fullbuster gracias por preguntar, me contactare con los de Sabertooh enseguida.

El asiente mientras sigue leyendo, el trabajo sigue normal y voy agendando sus horarios cuando recibo una llamada. Gray me mira con desaprobación y yo me disculpo para contestar.

.- Hola? Juvia, siento tener que pedirte esto pero ven a controlar a tus niños, Silver y Aqua están con sus planes raros de nuevo. Suspiro frustrada, hoy habrá verduras si o si, Lucy se nota angustiada, trabaja en la guardería y es de mis amigas intimas.

.- Que hicieron ahora?

.- Aqua robo la comida de los niños mientras Silver los golpeaba con su muñeco, ahora están obligando a comer a los niños los pimientos que le dejaste en sus almuerzos mientras ellos se comen los dulces y la carne, Juvia estoy desesperada están corriendo por todo el lugar y los niños están llorando.

.- Tranquila Lucy, voy enseguida, tienes mi permiso para darles un coscorrón. Corto la llamada y veo que todos han escuchado la conversación, puto celular, puta tecnología, puto altavoz.

.- Señor Fullbuster, siento tener que pedirle esto pero…

.- No se preocupe Juvia si quiere yo la llevo.

.- Gracias y no se preocupe tomare el metro y llegare enseguida.

.- Es más rápido si la llevo yo a donde va?

.- A la guardería arcoíris, está en el centro de la ciudad.

.- Yo la llevo, voy de camino a hablar con los de Saber, acompáñeme. Intento protestar pero no consigo nada, el viaje es silencioso y no puedo evitar estar nerviosa.

.- No sabía que tenía hijos.

.- Oh lo siento, no encontré necesario decirlo, perdóneme.

.- Que edad tienen?

.- Cuatro años, son gemelos y algo extraños. Sonrió nerviosa mientras pienso en las mil torturas que los hare pasar.

.- Que hará con ellos, ya sabe como castigo. Un aura oscura me envuelve cuando pienso en la mejor tortura.

.- Vestiré a mi hija Aqua de princesa odia el color rosa y las princesas y a mi hijo Silver lo obligare a comer pimiento.

.- Es muy malvada pero imagino que se lo merecerán, de donde saco los nombres? Los puso su pareja?

.- Oh no, estoy soltera los nombres siempre me gustaron, desde niña creo. El estaciona el auto frente a la guardería, le agradezco pero al bajar el lo hace conmigo, lo miro confundida buscando una explicación.

.- La acompañare aun tengo tiempo para juntarme con los de Saber, queda media hora. No protesto ya que conozco muy bien a mi jefe, cuando se propone algo no lo deja hasta cumplirlo.

Entro a la guardería para ver como Lucy trata de calmar a los niños que lloran y ver a mis hijos gritando que son los villanos roba colaciones, me acerco furiosa y ellos dejan de gritar, sueltan todos los dulce y los niños que lloraban callan al verme, ya todos los niños me conocen por ser la única que acaba con los "Monstruos" .

.- SILVER AQUA Me puede explicar que están haciendo. Ellos están pálidos y comienzan a mirarse entre sí, Dios dame paciencia.

.- E-Es que en la Tv vimos c-como un villano robaba las colaciones y…

.- Y como tú nos mandaste p-pimientos decidimos que era una buena idea.

.- Como puede ser eso buena idea? Porque no dejaron su plan cuando Lucy les dijo?

.- Es que la tía Lucy es el fantasma.

.- Y quien hace caso a un fantasma. Siento el aura enojada de Lucy y los niños comienzan a reír, odio estas situaciones, los tomo de una oreja a cada uno con toda la fuerza del mundo.

.- Lucy siento haberte hecho pasar este mal rato.

.- No te preocupes Juvia además… GRAY? ERES TU? Me había olvidado que estaba junto a mí, lo veo de reojo y está riendo, vaya jamás lo había visto reír.

.- Hola Lucy, ha pasado tiempo como está el idiota? Veo que conseguiste un nuevo trabajo.

.- No puedo creerlo, Natsu no ha dejado de hablar de lo mal amigo que eres al no llevarlo a comer carne el fin de semana pasado.

Ambos comienzan a hablar y yo miro extrañada la situación, conozco los horarios de Gray y jamás se ha agendado alguna salida con un amigo.

.- No sabía que conocías a Juvia, Juvia porque no me lo contaste?

.- A nosotros tampoco nos hablo del tal Gray… Tiro de sus orejas fuertemente y ellos comienzan a quejarse.

.- Gray es mi jefe, no sabía que tú eras amiga de él.

.- Y con su jefe, mami esperaba más de ti. Tiro de la oreja de Silver muy fuerte, los espera el infierno en casa.

.- Oh es el mejor amigo-rival de Natsu, creo que te hable unas cuantas veces de él, bien yo me voy a trabajar adiós. Ambos nos despedimos y miro con furia a Silver y Aqua.

.- Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?

.- Mi mama no necesita de tu auto, podemos caminar.

.- AQUA, No Gray te agradezco la buena intención pero tengo que hablar en privado con ellos.

.- Pensándolo bien, llévanos somos tuyos. Gray ríe a carcajadas y yo solo quiero morirme.

.- Juvia tomate el día libre pero antes llama cancelando todas mis citas, nos vemos.

.- Gracias, Adiós, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

.- NO TE VAYAS LLEVANOS CONTIGO.

.- NO NOS DEJES SI QUIERES TE DECIMSO PADRE Y TE DEJAMOS SALIR CON ELLA PERO NO NOS DEJES.

.- SILVER, AQUA BASTA.

.- Chicos si yo quiero salir con su madre se lo diré a ella no a ustedes. Me sonrojo y parezco tomate cherry, parece que no le agrado la respuesta de Gray a Silver y Aqua lo está mirando fijamente.

.- Si quieres salir con Mama tendrás que comprarnos chocolate y de la mejor calidad que puedas.

.- También tendrás que traernos historietas.

.- Es un reto?

.- Tómelo como quiera, pero si quiere a mama tendrá que hacerlo.

.- Y si no lo hago que sucede?

.- Nos tendrá que llevar a nosotros también cuando salga con ella.

.- También lloraremos, o lo toma o lo deja. He criado unos mafiosos, la vergüenza me está matando y Gray parece habérselo tomado muy enserio.

.- Trato hecho cual historieta quieren?

.- Sorpréndanos, lo esperamos en casa a las siete, queremos que Mama vuelva temprano.

.- Trato hecho. Todos se dan la mano y parece que mi opinión no cuenta aquí.

.- Adiós Juvia pasare por ti a las siete, no olvides llamar para cancelar mis citas hoy. Asiento y veo como se aleja su auto hasta ya no verlo.

.- Lo logramos.

.- Probaremos el mejor chocolate.

.- Nada de chocolate, ustedes están castigados, Silver comerás ensalada de pimentones con pollo y Aqua vístete con el vestido que te dio Lucy para navidad.

.- PERO MAMA ES PIMENTON.

.- MAMA EL VESTIDO ES ROSADO, ROSADO¡

.- Debieron de pensarlo mejor, tendrán que disculparse con Lucy mañana y no quiero quejas, vámonos rápido, no puedo creer que me hayan vendido a un desconocido.

.- No es un desconocido es tu jefe.

.- Además mama, tenía cara de ser buen sujeto y es momento de que busques un padre para esta familia. Ouch, mis propios hijos me están diciendo que busque un novio, el universo no me quiere.

Llegamos a casa y después de un largo discurso que de seguro olvidaran los castigue a su cuarto mientras lavo el vestido rosa de Aqua y cocino la cena, recuerdo que Gray pasara por mi a las siete y casi me caigo, corro a bañarme y llamo a Meredy desesperada.

.- Hola Juv que sucede?

.- Voy a salir.

.- Bien Juv pero no entiendo que tengo que ver en esto, estuviste drogándote? Tus niños ya comenzaron a traficar? Te dije que un día serian mafiosos respetados.

.- NO nada de eso, Med, saldré con un chico…

.- Voy enseguida, espérame. En menos de tres minutos Med está en mi puerta con tres mil atuendos diferentes le cuento lo que sucedió mientras escogemos el vestido.

.- Tus hijos te vendieron A TU JEFE JAJAJAJA.

.- No es gracioso, no sabes la vergüenza que pase, con cual debería ir?

.- Con el negro, déjame todo en manos de Med, sabes con quien los dejaras?

.- Contigo por supuesto, tú sabes que te quiero tanto.

.- Ja graciosa, no te preocupes yo cuido de los monstros tu ve tranquila, no son alérgicos a los adormecedores?

.- MEREDY¡

.- Tranquila es para dormirlos y que puedas llegar tarde.

.- No puedes dormir a mis hijos TIENEN CUATRO AÑOS.

.- Claro que puedo nena y te recuerdo que tus hijos de cuatro años te vendieron por unos chocolates y historietas a tu jefe.

.- No quiero que los duermas, recuerda que están castigados. Me termina de arreglar, mi cabello esta suelto pero con las ondas más definidas, llevo un vestido negro que deja ver lo justo y necesario.

Tocan la puerta y casi se va mi alma, corro para ir a abrir pero veo a Silver y Aqua recibiendo su pago, estos niños de hoy en día.

.- Cuanto chocolate trajiste? Oh no, ya comenzó Silver con sus preguntas.

.- Lo suficiente para ustedes dos, tiene para una semana.

.- Mis historietas, las quiero ver. Aqua abre la bolsa y comienza a revisar las cuatro historietas que les trajo, por favor no me dejen en vergüenza.

.- Bien creo que esta todo, fue un gusto hacer trato contigo, estuvimos hablando con Silver y decidimos que queremos que mama vuelva a las una de la mañana, ningún segundo después.

.- También queremos que vengas a cenar el Sabado, mama cocina muy bien.

.- Esta bien, espero hacer más tratos con ustedes en el futuro. Me despido de mis "Ángeles" y de Meredy, esta con una cara de depravada y le lanzo un cojín.

* * *

 **Estoy con un bloqueo existencial XD Okno pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir y la verdad tampoco animos :c Se escapo mi perrito y lo estoy buscando como loca, esta es una historia que escribi hace mucho y la adapte a un Gruvia XDDD**

 **Espero les guste :3**


End file.
